


Say That It’s Possible

by wildekinder



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, if you wanna write any of these stories please do, just give me credit for the ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildekinder/pseuds/wildekinder
Summary: Basically a bunch of DEH prompts that I'm too lazy to write but would love to see done.Please feel free to write any of these ideas because I’d love to see them developed and I’m not sure I have the time or energy to do so.





	1. With Glowstars on the Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> please please please if you use any of my ideas, credit me because everything i post (unless i’ve said otherwise) is my own idea!

Zoe was a child of the stars. Her love was infinite, her passion was bright, she was a true light in the world. Evan could map out her freckles like a galaxy full of stars. He was thankful just to be able to bask in her light.

Evan was a child of nature. He was rough around the edges, and thoroughly beautiful, slowly being destroyed by humans. Zoe could stand in front of him and shield him from any bad thing that came his way. And the strangest thing was, it often worked.


	2. Dear Evan Hansen

Evan received a new assignment from his therapist:

Write a letter to anyone who has changed your life, good and bad, and mail it to them.

And to say the least, Evan was not excited. This meant a letter for people he never wanted to speak to again, and those he barely spoke to in the first place. This means a letter for his dad, and Zoe Murphy, and even his therapist himself.


	3. But Not Because We're Gay

Connor supposed he loved Evan. In a “he’s my best friend that can’t make a full sentence” sort of way.

 

He also supposed he liked Jared. In a “he’s an annoying little shit but he’s also kind of cute” sort of way.

 

or

 

Connor and Evan have been dating for two years but they’re really just best friends and Connor is actually in love with Evan’s practically brother and Evan is actually in love with Connor’s actually sister.


End file.
